warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter
Hello Hiya welcome to the wikia :) hope you have fun as well as help the wiki if you would like to ask something feel free to ask on my Talk page. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :hmm..not sure what you meen but from what I can make out... :*your talk page is open (not sure what you meen by this :/) but if I'm right you meen how can you make so users can edit it? if so it is open. :*To join the community try doing edits maybe joining one of the Project's they are Warriors wiki:Charart, Warriors Wiki:Characters, Warriors Wiki:Books and Warriors Wiki:World see if you like the look of one :). :Hope this helps. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Friends/ Artimas Hi! I was wondering how you decided on the name Artimas, and if you wanted to be friends. Thanks! --Duststar 01:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sure! I answered on your talk page. I decided on my name because me and my friends made up Star Wars charecters and mine was Artimas Hunter. I made my account while on Wookiepedia (the star wars wiki) and i thought it was just for that website. so now its my name. my warrior name is Bramblepath though. I love your name though. Its great! 01:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)01:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Thanks! I was wondering if you got it from the Artemis Fowl books or something. Artemis was also the name of an ancient Greek legend. Thanks again, it's a really nice compliment. I like Star Wars and Obi-Wan too. --Duststar 02:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I've never read the Artimas Fowl series. Have you and are they good? Your name is totally awesome though. I like the Artimas from Greece alot, she's my favorite god/godess! There's also a super hero named Artimas too. I just love that name. Who's your favorite warrio charecter? Go Feathertail! Re:Hi! Well, thank you very much for being civil about it. :) I'm sorry for not warning you, but the fact of the matter is that this wiki isn't for roleplay characters. It's for the official characters. I know that there are some roleplay character articles here, but that was because of a previous administrator who thought they would be alright. They will eventually all be moved here, which is where it would be best if you put your article about Bramblepath. Again, thanks for not being upset. Also, could you please type four tildes (~) at the end of each message you leave? It leaves your name and a timestamp. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) No its fine. I was just curious. Thanks for telling me. Sorry, i keep forgetting about the tiles. Artimas Hunter 19:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter re Just go here ask to join and then you can make charart. Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooooooo much!Artimas Hunter 18:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Sandstorm Talk Page Thingy Hi, I'm sorry for being harsh. I just thought that you were those nonusers and real users that just like to be mean and do spam and stupid stuff. And no, I'm not really going around for sass stuff. I just try to take care of stuff that happens on here that shouldn't. Sorry if I made you upset. And Merry Christmas. I still can't belive it! TWO days!! Woo Hoo! Thanks for the appology. I kind of owed you one 2. Bye! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] I wasn't upset, I just wanted to apoligize because usually I'm really nice and so when someone thought that was too mean I just really wanted to fix it and make the change. No problem and the apology is mine. Merry Christmas!Artimas Hunter 18:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yey!!!! Over 100 edits!!!! Yay!!!!!! Happy duck!!!!!!!Artimas Hunter 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter lol Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Over 200 edits!! In only 6 days I did 100 edits! yey!! Happy Duck!!!!Artimas Hunter 23:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Over 300 edits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Over 400! I'll have 500 in no time!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) W00t. 500 edits!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) 600 edits!!!!!!!!! *Jumps up and down in excitement, hits head on low hanging branch and falls down.* 700!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hello, Artimas. :) I'll answer your questions in bullets to be neater: *I approve others' art, but the senior warriors and Sandy approve mine. You're right, it would be weird for me to approve my own. *One of the senior management team, once s/he feels that the image is up to standard, will say 'Comments before approval in 24 hours?' or something along those lines. This gives users time to comment if there is something the senior warrior missed in the image. *Thank you. :) It is hard sometimes, but very rewarding. If you work hard, there's a good chance you'll be rewarded with something better. *No, not all day, I have a life, too. :) Most of the time I do spend on here, though. *No, we dissolved the mentor program due to inactivity. Apprentice just means you need more experience before warrior. *Sandy and I somehow connected on the web and are now great Internet friend though we live on opposite ends of the world. :) And I would like to be your friend, but keep in mind we can't chat here, you go here to chat with people. I think that's all. Hope you settle in well and I look forward to seeing all your contributions! :) --Bramble-sama 20:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Icicle Hi Artimas. I was wondering what happened to Icicle. It says you took her off the page.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Opps NVM. I found it. Be careful when adding images to a section.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 21:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Itry to be. Usually when I load it it goes into someone elses article and when I check on it a few hours later BOOM! It's fixed! Maybe my computer just has tgo lad it. Sorry for the inconvinence. Do you like her? :DArtimas Hunter 22:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yes, shes comming along nicely.for future reference you should post something like this on the other user's talk page.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 22:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ?Artimas Hunter 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Well in this case if you have anymore questions you should post them on my talk page not yours. the link to my talk page is at the end of my siggy. If you have anymore questions plese post them there.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 23:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote Replys Hey! The last weeks winner was Feathertail!!!!!! Happy Duck!!!!!! So the new vote is ThunderClan leader. Look on my blog for more info! Vote with a slash, number, letter, whatever. Pinestar- Bluestar- / Firestar- Sunstar- Keep voting and come back next week for results and a new poll.Artimas Hunter 20:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Artimsa Hunter Re: Awww, thanks! I'm glad I could help. No, an apprentice can nominate people for senior warrior/elder. All my pics are on my user page. I've done Snowfur's queen image, Jayfeather's medicine cat image, Stormfur's cave-guard pic, Squirrelflight's apprentice picture, and Jay's Wing's to-be image. I have Wing and Sorreltail for approval, and my River loner image will be posted after Wing is approved. Thanks for the present! I really like it. (: ßąէ ïиց 21:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I was desperate! I was practically screaming because none of the tutorials helped!! Actually, now looking back on it it was kinda funny! :D May StarClan light your path! Gotta go, I'll nominate you now! You can check the page later. I'll go do that now!21:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Re:Mates Go to the Project Characters talk page (here) and leave a message concerning it. Make sure the message title is relevant to the subject. Thanks, Bramble-sama 22:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Artimas. I've been really suprised lately by the people who like me art. I wouldnt mind if you nominated me but you should talk to Bramble about it since she thinks we have enough senior warriors. Thanks again for letting me kno that you like my art, it makes joining this project worth it.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Senior Warrior Perhaps some day, but not now. We really don't need any more. I would actually really prefer we got off the whole topic; it's getting a little annoying. Thanks for asking, though. --Bramble-sama 01:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) re:Random Thought :Lol, it is funny isn't it? I didn't make it though, i found it on another site. I totally agree with it though XD And Leafpool is one of my favorite characters, but because she's funny not because of her gentle-ness and all that XP ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Artimas. I just wanted to let you know that squirrelflight was never a queen. Someone tried to make her a queen image before but it was declined as a wrong blank. It should be in the archives somewhere if you want to check for yourself. Just wanted to tell you before you posted.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 16:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe read the comments on her section in declined art 11. Its not really my call.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 22:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, that was me, I'm sorry. I think your right that mentors need a page of their own. Let me talk to Insaneular, Grayravenpaw, and Skyfeather about it before we make one just yet. And I didn't mean to offend you at all :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just throw a few colors together and maybe add a special character, but just experiment around really. And no, not really. Also when you post on a talk page, please sign with ~~~~, or in your signature, add Artimas Hunter [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 21:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but... I saw that you reserved Goosefeather(Apprentice) and Featherwhisker (Kit) I wanted to let you know that these won't be accepted because they were never seen in the books as those positions. I wanted you to know before you put them up...--'Nightshine' ★ 00:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oops I thought that said Featherwhisker not Feathertail. Sure you can keep Feathertail :)--'Nightshine' ★ 01:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Would you like one? MaplefernHi everyone! 02:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Any color in paticular? I'll give you a list. Black, Chocolate, Red, Lime, blue, Wheat, green, yellow, orange, tomato, Cyan, Aqua, Goldenrod. Would you like it to say something, like your username? And backgrounds are possible. MaplefernHi everyone! 21:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How is it? I can change anything if you want. MaplefernHi everyone! 22:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Go , and then scroll down until you see 'Custom Signature.' Tick the box, then copy and paste that code in. Tell me if it doesn't work. MaplefernHi everyone! 22:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, I'll help you a bit. Copy Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den that into the box, and it will show up. And thanks for the gift! MaplefernHi everyone! 23:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks No prob. But if you want to learn how to use that template or other editing help, you can see my tutorial for editing. (Lol I sound like a commercial, but I want to make sure it can help people instead of sitting there uselessly) insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, your welcome! It's acually pretty fun. I'm glad you've been able to use it :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sandstorm It's okay, I have plenty of time to do someone else. I'm working on making sure I can reserve Mistystar when she becomes leader. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 17:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Go ahead. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 17:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Mistyfoot is my favorite character is the series besides Bluestar and Sorreltail. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 17:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Featherkit/userpage Featherkit did come out well. This is advice for when you put it back up later. Darken the tabby stripes to match her other images and darken/add shading. Now about your user page. Thanks what you said about me was really nice and glad I could help. Dont give up on Brighttalon( hopes she got the name right) . I'm sure he'll come around. Bramblestorm my mateish figure suprised me when he came to me. Toms aren't the brightest at times but im sure he'll figure it out. Gook luck =).AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks. He's a bit clingy and possesive at times but once reminded that I can take care of myself he's good. Well im not the best love advice giver but you two are friends? Maybe just ask if he likes anyone on something like that next time you talk.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I hope he picks you too (no offense to your friend)!AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a friend like that too! Bramblepath and Brighttalon Forever. btw im bored, would you like a charart?AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Ok how bout a black shorthaired she-cat with white paws and tail tip. you can chose the eye color.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. What do you want yours to look like?AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm a brown tabby with a striped tail, green eys and one black paw. Thanks and sorry if its any trouble. You can change it if you need/wan to!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No trouble at all but,long or shorthaired and which paw is black. Bramblestorm is a longhaired darkbrown tabby tom with amber eyes.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll post yours tomorrow too. Bye.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go. Let me kno if you want anything changed. I couldnt see the pic you made unless it didnt show up yet.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 23:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The only thing is that black cats should be very dark gray so the line art shows up. You don't have to change it on mine but incase you ever make a black cat again.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 23:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:PCA Art Sorry, but I'm declining on the basis that they're already spread out a lot, and I'd really like to just keep them here. What with so many new warriors-based wikis, I want our blanks to remain unique to us. Sorry. Thank you for asking first. --Bramble-sama 19:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem =) I just wanted to help - plus it's nice to remove characters once they've been approved - makes me feel like we're getting somewhere! [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 21:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! You're not being pesky, you can ask questions whenever you want. :) For the role play articles, I would prefer if you spent your energy making something other than a roleplay page, or if you really want to make one, going here If you want to suggest an article for deletion, paste this code: on the top of the page you want to delete. The people who make useless pages and spam I can do little about; as anyone can edit a wiki, there will be those who vandalize. All I can do is block the offending users and delete the pages they create. Thanks, Bramble-sama 17:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character Page Tutorials Well, that's not on purpose, it's because I demonstrated the stub template on the page, and it automatically makes the page go into the stub category. Sorry if it disrupted your search for stubs XD insanTA RAINBOWeular 02:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to revert your edit. I meant to correct a link and I clicked yours instead! *face palm* ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday, i reverted your edit to a page while trying to fix a link. Insane reverted it to yours, and I felt really guilty. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks! (ps, I am I Star Wars freak!) ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Sorry, but without that Charart, I've got nuthin'.....(I don't have all that techy stuff used to make these arts)♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ 21:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to stop by and say hi. And I was reading your thoughs on other users page, and it siad my name was Fireheart? Thats my valentine name. My real name is Firepelt. *dips head in goodbye and flicks tail* [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 21:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) re:re:hi *Dips head* Thank you. *turns around and adds over shoulder -->* Good night. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 01:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mentors/Apprentices That question might better be directed to Bramble, the more active admin :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 20:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) It isn't impossible that it might open again, but it's also not very likely. When you try to mentor people through the Internet, it just doesn't work out very well. Thanks, Bramble 19:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup shoulda started a new section but didnt feel like it. thickening shading just means make it bigger, right now its really close to the lineart. Also if you need help with shading just let me know. my goldenkit which is on the PCA talk page is a pretty good example of how thick you should make it.AshshadowI'm blue da ba dee da ba di 15:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5,000 Thanks :P It really doesn't feel like I've made so many. Just a couple months ago I only had 2000! You did the right thing in removing Icestar from the RiverClan page, however, I think you may have falsely accused the user IceStar.... If you check you'll see that s/he hasn't ever edited the RiverClan page. It was an anonymous user. If you want you could give the same warning to the anon, but it probably won't be necessary unless they add it again. My policy when dealing with vandals is: first bad edit, undo it. after 2 or 3 more, post a message on the vandal's talk page warning them to stop. If they make more bad edits after that, then report them to Bramble and she'll block them ASAP. So if that IP continues to add random things like that, then you can warn them, but oftentimes IPs post random things once then never edit again. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I would Google it. I'd type in "Warrior Cat's Gorge Image" or go to the official site and look for an image. Or, I would save the Old Forest Image, open it up in Pixlr, and cute the rest of the image leaving the Gorge alone. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 23:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah I'd love to be your friend and yeah it takes me ages to do all that stuff on my page!! I just keep coming up with names and stories!! Also if you write stories u should go to http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome it is really good. Oh and I no this isn't very important but I'm the same age as you!! Pebbleshine was here!! 06:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh and fogot to ask would you like to join my roleplaying site? If you do click here: http://fireclancamp.weebly.com/ Okay thks!! Pebbleshine was here!! 06:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi Artimas! -huggles- Can I make you a charart? I'm boredd. xD ♪ Ba ♫ 17:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) All right, I think I got her right. ^^ How is she? ♪ Ba ♫ 18:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol, trust me, if I was using Pixlr, I probally still wouldn't be done, and it would suck when I was finished. I got GIMP, and it makes Pixlr look like a fail. (: Glad you like her! ♪ Ba ♫ 18:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Hey do you think you'd like to join my charart contest?--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is an example of a poll: Q: Which Number Is The Best? 1 2 3 4 --'Nightshine' ♥ 03:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) To make the poll you type : then type the question and options then after type: Hopefully this won't turn into a poll-'Nightshine' ♥ 03:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aww it did!! Just look at the coding and you'll see what it says--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope that isn't it. If you go Here you can find out!--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm just a warrior. But I was nominated to be a senior warrior! :D I don't think I will be though-'Nightshine' ♥ 03:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i'll go vote for you! Besides even if you don't make it your still a great artist and user and everyone know that!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 03:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'd be more than happy to! Yeah, she asked me, (I didn't entirely understand the question) and I asked which blank she wanted Spottedleaf to be done in, queen or warrior, and she didn't respond. I guess she just didn't see the question. Could you ask her? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, never mind. Saw the blog post :) I'll get right on it [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Icicle It's your decision, and if you want to get her off the page, put withdrawn in place of for approval. Do note that practice makes perfect, and the more you do the better you'll get. --Bramble 16:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello again :) just a reminder: if you want to use the delete tag put | (shift and the button under-neath Backspace) next to delete and then put your reason. --AppleDapple :) 16:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Icicle I noticed that you withdrew your image of Icicle. Can I make her image? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!']] 20:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Shnuky I'm making her charart, and I don't have Into the Woods, so can you tell me what she looks like in your copy? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. (: Can you tell me what page her picture appears on, that way I can change/site it on her page? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Artimas. It has been a long time. Do you really think i'm ready to be a senior warrior? HaikageAsh's Talk 01:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I still not sure about what Bramble will say. I don't think Nightshine is going to make it and thats based off of what other users say. It's nice to know that I would have one supporting vote but i'm not sure. I guess you can, i'm curious about what others will have to say.HaikageAsh's Talk 01:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Artimas. You really are a good friend and if you think I have a chance, go for it. Even if the comments are against me I can learn from them. Thats pretty much a yes! sorry that Icicle didn't work out, if you work on your shading i'm sure your chararts will look like some of the best.HaikageAsh's Talk 01:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not your shading i just think you come too close to the lineart.HaikageAsh's Talk 02:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I looked and it's really nice. I don't think you can vote for yourself because who would vote against themselves. If you like before you post your next image you can put it on my talkpage and I can help you with the shading.HaikageAsh's Talk 02:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Save her warrior image and get the color from that.HaikageAsh's Talk 02:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup. bye.HaikageAsh's Talk 02:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Artimas. Thanks for offering to help me! That was very nice of you. Hope you're having a good day, Bluedapple 00:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not part of any Wikia Projects, though I am looking forward to working on this Warriors wikia. I love the Warriors series. I read on your user page that you don't like Leafpool--why? Bluedapple 01:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean, but poor Leafpool getting all sad. Maybe she'll be better by the time "Fading Echoes" is released. Bluedapple 01:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admins Thanks for your support :) As for becoming an admin, the way Eu and Kitsu became admins was by being active on the site when it was inactive (ages ago) and then the central wikia staff gave them admin rights as the original creator had long left. The other way, is through an RfA like Bramble (and me) did, but Eu said that he's going to close RfAs after mine since there are enough admins... (I'm sorry) but you can still help plenty around the site, if you work hard it's not as hard as you think to gain rollback rights :P ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 11:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks XD And the site was actually created by a user named Oglog, as I have discovered from looking through old forums and talk pages. Then, he was inactive, and when Kitsu revived the wiki, she was made an admin. Then, i think Kitsu left for a while too (?) and Eu was made admin. Then, last August was when Bramble made her RfA. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, I'll still kinda be a rollbacker since admins still have rollback rights, they don't go away from rollback to admin, it's just that Rollback users are users who can help fight vandalism with the rollback tool, but don't have the additional tools and responsibilities of admins. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you're not bugging me. And since admins are... admins, they're not really considered rollbacks even though they have the rollback tool. So we'd have 4 rollback capable users (not counting Kitsu, who is inactive) but more specifically, 3 admins and one rollbacker. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sysop is just another word for admin. And no, I don't edit there... when i write fanfics I post them on DeviantArt. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandel Yeah it's true. An unregistered contributer erased a bunch of stuff and wrote their own stuff. But of course Insane was reliable as always and reverted the edits. I don't know what happened about the user but we have Insane and I'm not worried that it'll happen again. :) --LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 21:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well I'm too nice to hunt anyone down. I probably won't need to anyway cuz I don't think this guy will vandalize anything ever again on this wiki. --LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 22:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ttyl!:) --LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 22:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Furzepaw Furze is another word for gorse. I don't know what you thought it meant, but it's not a bad name, in my opinion. Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 18:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) userboxes : How do you get userboxes?Juniperberry86 01:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : I found the userboxes, but how do you put it one on your page?Juniperberry86 23:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yay, I finally figured out how you do it. Juniperberry86 23:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Just do User Owns Booktitle, with two of these { at the beginingand two of these } at the end. Also be careful to write it correctly. or it won't work. I sometimes wrote it wrong so they did not awaysl work.Juniperberry86 00:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) friends list. Hi! I signed your friends list. can u sign mine? ClaraMy Talk Page 20:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC)